Christmas is Better With You
by BaagelScribbles
Summary: It's an early Christmas morning in the Hufflepuff common room and a sixth-year was sat one of the couches all by herself, reminiscing of being with Her family in past Christmas's. However, she is not alone for long. Not until a certain creature-loving student joins her in front of the fireplace. Newt Scamander x OC. Rated K for fluff.


**I wanted to let you all know that you can find the original story on Tumblr and Wattpad (Where I go by the same name). This was a reader insert story was converted to fit this websites rules and regulations. Because of that, I made this into an OC story. Thank you all for understanding!**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Besides the large Christmas tree in the corner of the homey Hufflepuff common room, the fireplace was the only thing lighting up the area. The flames danced excitedly against the fresh oak wood, acting as the liveliest thing in the room. Meanwhile, the pine tree was also a sight to behold in of itself. Bright yellow lights hung from its prickly branches, as well as carefully placed yellow, black, and blue round ornaments. The light coming from the tree made the presents underneath it gleam, adding even more to the tone pleasant of the long deserted common room. The soft lighting gave the private space such a nice and calming atmosphere.

A sigh was barely even released from the lips of the only person present in the room. She was in her sixth year of being a student at _Hogwarts_ ; however, this was her first year of not being home for the holidays. Her long brown hair was resting against her beautifully curved face. She sat completely still, looking down tiredly at her plain black slippers. She was wearing a gray sweater that was obviously way too big for her, as it was handed down from her sister who happened to be much older than she was. She was also wearing a pair of plaid PJ pants that hung down to the top of her slippers. The yellow-orange light from the fireplace lit up her face and body perfectly. She was absolutely stunning, despite her obliviousness to the fact. Her beautiful features and positive attitude was enough to attract more than one boy at school. However, she was oblivious to that as well.

A wooden clock that was hung up on the wall above the fireplace, finally read 3:30 am sharp. The girl's lips curled into a sad smile, before muttering, "Merry Christmas, guys…" she sighed and reached over to grab the present that her family had sent her. Every year her family always opened their gifts at 3:30 am sharp, but now she carried on the tradition by herself. Her parents had to move house during the holiday season due to her father getting a good job offering a little far away from home. Her sister was out of the country in Norway, on a business trip. That would make it extremely difficult for her mom and dad of them to treat her to Christmas, and for her sister, it was downright impossible. Not wanting to burden them, Hazel decided to stay at school; not even asking for anything. However, her parents still sent her something, much to her glee and surprise.

The sparkling red wrapping paper was still the same one that they had used every year, and it displayed Hazel's proudly on it. She was careful to open slowly, not wanting to disturb anyone who was sleeping (Which she figured was everyone). Her smile widened to see a new broomstick and a bright salmon colored sweater. She was a Beater for her House's Quidditch team and was proudly one of best at Hogwarts. The salmon sweater was one she saw in a cute muggle clothing store once, and she was shocked that her parents even remembered that she happened to really like it.

 _I don't deserve them…_ she thought, cleaning up the wrapping paper fast. _I must write them a thank you letter when I get the chance to_.

After she was through with cleaning up, Hazel was back sitting comfortably on the couch in front of the fireplace once again. The young witch reached out her hand for a mug filled with hot chocolate that was resting on the tiny coffee table; the drink was another of the girls' family traditions. She chuckled, realizing how big her family had always been on Christmas and keeping things the same every year. Some families just weren't like that, and Hazel could never understand why that was. It was always the way things were for her, but it was just the way she was raised.

As she reminisced of past Christmas's with her parents and older sister, her head perked up to the noise of bare footsteps coming down the stairs from the boys dorm. The feet sounded light and graceful, obviously trying not to make any noise as they scurried down the steps. Hazel's head turned around to see who was coming, her hair perfectly swaying to the side as her head moved. Even when it went left uncombed, her hair looked absolutely gorgeous.

Her eyes subtlety lightened up to meet that of Newton Scamander's, another sixth-year student in a few of her classes. Hazel and Newt knew each other pretty well, having been sorted in the same house and all; even getting paired up for projects at times. Yes, the boy was very shy around her at first but once he saw a few of her doodles of magical creatures one day he relaxed around her fast. He always asked her if he could look at what she drew that day, and she adored the passion in his eyes when he spoke about magical creatures. In fact, no one really knew of her drawing skills, it was simply something that she and Newt shared. That's just the way Hazel liked it.

The boy's brown-reddish hair was in its usual curly and messy state; hanging just above his sparkling ocean-like eyes. His freckle filled face was soft to the touch, and his full lips were even softer (Or so Hazel couldn't help but observe). An old Hufflepuff sweater hugged his skinny but toned body and he was wearing plain grey PJ pants. Newt was a very attractive boy, in Hazel's eyes.

Newt must have not expected anyone to be up either at the time of coming down, nearly tripping on the last step on the staircase in surprise. Hazel bit her lip to push back a giggle as he got back his footing as best he could. Once he got his balance back he stood by the tree awkwardly, smiling at his own clumsiness. His gaze was on the floor, avoiding Hazel's gaze.

"You good, Newt?" she asked, trying to get him to feel better about the awkward situation.

He nodded fast, still not looking up at her.

She rolled her eyes, patting the spot next to her on the couch, "Are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to come over here sit by me?"

His face turned crimson by her boldness; quickly walking over to where she was sitting. He sat right next to her, playing with his hands and picking at his nails instead of looking at her. Newt was always flustered around Hazel, especially whenever they were alone together. She always shrugged it off as him just being nervous, after all, he was always shy around others. This assumption was only half right because there was something else there too. A small spark of joy was always present in his eyes whenever you were around him, which was normally kept hidden by his nervous tendencies.

His eyes traveled around the room, looking anywhere that wasn't Hazel. Eventually, his gaze found the broomstick and sweater, biting his lip out of slight interest. His head lifted to finally look at her, an eyebrow raised. "I-if you wouldn't mind me asking… who gave you th-these? Just curious is all…"

She smiled, "My parents did."

"Oh… how s-sweet of them…" he gave you his lovely crooked smile, "My parents sent something too… unless they forgot…"

Hazel giggled at his uncertainty, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. It was coated with marshmallows and tasted like heaven on Earth; it tasted like home. He watched her lips perk up to meet the rim of the cup, his eyes widened at the sight. Finishing her little sip, she carefully placed the cup back down on the coffee table.

"Yeah, I didn't think they would to be honest." his head turned to the side, confused at her words, "They're moving house so, I wasn't expecting anything."

"Like I said… very k-kind of them… regardless of that… I-I think you more than deserve it, Hazel…" he mumbled, "I remember y-you saying… saying you needed a new broomstick the other day…"

"You remember that?" it was her turn to blush.

"Of course I do," Newt grinned sweetly at her, actually looking her in the eyes for once, "I-I remember all our… little talks."

Hazel couldn't help but laugh at his answer, "Little talks? Newt, goodness, you're a card…!"

He didn't understand how she could find humor in the phrase, but he smiled none the less. Her laugh was so cute and charming; unlike other laughs directed towards him. Or more accurately, directed at him. They were usually mocking laughs from ignorant people who judged him harshly for Newt just being him. She never did that to him, and he doubted she ever would. Even when some of her friends gave him a bad time, she always fell silent or even tried to shift the conversation elsewhere. It went unnoticed to most people, but it meant the world to Newt.

"Oh! Which reminds me…" Hazel said, abruptly getting up from the couch. She walked swiftly towards the illuminated Christmas tree, digging through the large stack of presents. Finally, after a few minutes of digging, the young witch found what she was looking for and she smiled to herself. Hazel grabbed a small present that was hidden at the bottom and brought it back with her to the couch. Newt's lips parted slightly and his eyes widened; especially when you handed it to him. He continued to gawk at it, now holding it in his own hands.

"This is for you," she said, biting her lip with anticipation.

"For m-me…?" he said breathlessly, looking back down at the expertly wrapped gift; it even had a white bow placed on top of it. Newt hesitated before tearing through Hazel's handiwork, gasping when he unwrapped the gift. It was a dark brown leather journal, with magical creatures all around the cover. The creatures surrounded words that were engraved in the very center of the cover that read, ' _Property of Newt Scamander_.' Words were tangled up in Newt's throat, trying to find the right ones to express how much how loved it.

"That's not all," she grinned, hardly able to contain her excitement, "Look inside!"

With shaking hands, he opened the front cover where it was just a blank sheet of paper, with a little box in the center of the parchment. Wrapped all around the box were roses and thorns that were gingerly drawn in by Hazel. Written inside the box was, ' _Hope all your ideas and findings will always be safe here. Merry Christmas, Newt – Hazel_ '

Newt choked back tears, as he stared down at the thoughtful note. No one had ever gotten him something as personalized what was right in front of him, not even his own parents. His freckles were now not even visible because his was face was getting so red. He hesitantly opened his mouth to speak, but all the words stuck in his throat scrambled together in fear so only a squeak would be willing to escape his lips. Newt instantly shut his mouth at the noise, getting even more flustered. Hazel, however, was grinning from ear to ear; not able to contain her excitement. She knew he would love it, and it gave her the greatest feeling in the world.

"You like it, Newt?" she giggled in a cheerful tone.

He nodded, taking in a sharp breath, "Y-yes… Hazel… I… I-I love it…"

Her eyes glistened, and she couldn't help but squeal with pure joy. She took his hand in hers, trying her best to calm the nervous boy down. However, feeling her hand holding his made him want to scream with glee. "Newt, I just… I always see you taking notes and such. And I noticed that your journal was getting pretty beaten up… so I thought I'd give you something to help."

"Hazel, this is the best thing anyone has ever… but I didn't… you said didn't want anything so I… my goodness, I am so s-sorry…" he stuttered out, instantly feeling guilty for not getting her anything to possibly thank her with. Newt thought of getting her something but whenever he or someone else asked what she wanted, she said she didn't want anything. Plus, he stressed over what he could possibly get the perfect girl…

"Sorry?" she laughed, "Newt, don't ever feel sorry. I didn't really want anything… your reaction to my gift, as cheesy as it sounds, is enough for me."

His shoulders fell, and his eyes moved away from her; her words did little to soothe his worries. Newt wanted nothing more than to pay her back somehow, to show her how much this all really meant to him. Past Christmas's, only Leta would ever give him a gift and they were never as personal as this is. Newt's jaw suddenly clenched tight, an idea for a present coming to mind. He'd wanted to give this to Hazel for the longest time, but never thought he would actually consider going through with it.

Before his worries could get the best of the shy wizard, Newt said, "Wait, I… I do actually have a gift for you. But you have t-to… could you close your eyes, please?"

Hazel raised an eyebrow, a little intrigued, "Alright, Newt. I'll humor you…"

She closed her eyes, sitting patiently with excitement. Newt took in a deep breath, a wave of worry and doubts washing over him. But he quickly shushed the uneasiness in his mind; he'd made it this far after all and there was no going back now. Newt quickly leaned closer to Hazel, resulting in a sloppy but passionate kiss on the lips. She gasped a little, not at all expecting that from him. But after only a second of hesitation, the girl wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. Newt's hands rested on her hips and one of hers explored his curls. Newt couldn't help but let out a small moan at her fingers trailing his scalp. He realized what he did then started to pull away, feeling he went too far. Hazel just giggled, pulling Newt back into the kiss and slowly but surely returning his confidence. After a minute or two, they both had to part in need of breath. The pair's foreheads rested against each other's, the desire to keep close was still present between the two. She bit her bottom lip; her hand that was running through his hair was now resting on his cheek. The two leaned in slowly, their lips almost meeting once again…

Newt pulled away from her, gulping nervously. His confidence fell, and he removed his hands from her waist. Hazel blinked, unsure of what she did to make him upset and pull away like that. Whatever it was she hoped she could fix it soon, she hated seeing him upset and lost like how he was right at the moment. She waited patiently for him to explain himself, but no words would leave his lips. He just sat in front of her, looking down at the floor awkwardly. She frowned, a little disappointed that he couldn't find the courage to talk to her about what was bothering him.

"Newt is everything alright?" she asked, "You can tell me, please trust that you can..."

"I... I don't d-deserve you..." he muttered, starting to get up from the couch. Hazel stopped him instantly, not even hesitating in the slightest. She grabbed his arm and shoved him back down next to her. His eyes were wide with shock at her abrupt actions, not expecting that from Hazel in the slightest. She felt bad for being so harsh to Newt, but she needed him to listen to her. To her credit, he was listening.

"Newton Artemis Fido Lurch Scamander," he flinched as she used his full name, "you are the most intelligent and sweet person I've ever met in my life. Not to mention humble, and caring. You deserve the world, and I cannot fathom why you don't see that yourself."

"But all the other students... what will they think if-"

"Newt I honestly couldn't care less about what they think of us. If they don't like it, so be it. We will get through it... you're stronger than you believe. You just have to apply yourself, is all."

Newt smiled playfully, "Now you sound like my professor-"

"Oh shut it, Newt. You know I'm right." Hazel giggled before leaning in closer to give him another passionate kiss on the lips.

This time, Newt didn't push away.

* * *

 **Hello everyone, it is me, BaagelScribbes. I trust y'all are staying safe this holiday season!**

 **I'm planning another Christmas themed story that should come out on Christmas Eve (Most likely). It might be Harry Potter themed, we will just have to see...**

 **Anyways, if you liked my writing then please message me with a request!**

 **:3**

 **\- BaagelScribbes**


End file.
